Sunny
Princess Sunny is a young female SandWing-NightWing hybrid and the main protagonist of The Brightest Night. Along with being one of the five Dragonets of Destiny, she and her friends founded Jade Mountain Academy after they helped end the War of SandWing Succession. Even after Morrowseer told them that the Dragonet Prophecy was only created as a ploy to steal the rainforest, Sunny believed in and strived to fulfill it, and was a key part to the end of the war. Appearance Sunny lacks the poisonous barbed tail a typical SandWing has - a powerful and important physical feature of the SandWings, and one of their natural weapons. Despite this, she still radiates heat from her scales and has the natural instincts of her tribe, such as a dislike of water/swimming (as displayed in The Lost Heir and The Hidden Kingdom), a small appetite (as she only ate one or two lizards for dinner under the mountain), and a liking for very bright sunlight and warmth, as well as sand, like a normal SandWing. She has gray-green eyes, described to be the color of moss (although in the graphic novel, it is more like the color of lichen), and golden scales like a fox had been rolling in wet sand. Most SandWings usually have pale, dust-like, sandy-colored scales and obsidian-black eyes. Her father was a NightWing, adding these unusual features. Sunny has the scale pattern, legs, talons, snout, and jaw of a NightWing. She has the neck of a SandWing. She even has the classic Nightwing teardrop scales running down her sides. Sunny has a frill starting near the top of her head to the base of her tail, but due to the fact she is half NightWing, her frill turns into NightWing spikes, running from the end of her frill to the tip of her tail. These implements are not so obvious, so it was not realized or recognized until the information that Sunny was a hybrid became public. Personality Sunny has a very bright, optimistic personality. She was described by Peril to be like a "blaze of warm sunlight" in Escaping Peril. Although sometimes inconvenient for her own situation, Sunny often feels compassion for dragons with evil intentions, and believes that beneath every seemingly bad dragon is always a backstory or a reason. She is a firm believer in the philosophy that everything happens for a reason, and this way of thinking is a main source of her perseverance and hope. She dislikes violence and death, and tries to solve most problems peacefully, if possible. Sunny is also quite empathetic and forgiving; even though Dune and Kestrel were not necessarily kind to Sunny and her friends, she still sometimes cried for them after their deaths. Sunny is extremely loyal and strives to be helpful whenever she can, regardless of who it is that needs aid. Moonwatcher described Sunny's mind to be hopeful and determined, and also mentioned that her thoughts matched what she said and did in Moon Rising. Sunny's personality has developed and changed throughout the Wings of Fire series - or, perhaps, just given more of an insight in The Brightest Night than in previous books. Throughout The Dragonet Prophecy, Sunny was content with most things in her life. She rarely complained, and only really purposefully created conflict when she was trying to help her friends. Sunny, however, was sometimes too careless and open; she once accidentally told Dune about her and her friends' plan to build a rock tower up to the sky hole when she was young. The next day, Dune removed all of the dragonets' collected rocks, and since then Sunny was not included in her friends' secrets. Growing up, Sunny was frustrated that the other dragonets - besides Starflight - saw her as nothing more than a cheerful, silly little sister, and not someone to be taken seriously. She believed that she truly did have good ideas, but ones that her friends would only approve of if they came from someone other than her. Sunny is intelligent and a quick thinker, but her cheerful and optimistic nature often cause other dragons to underestimate her. In The Brightest Night, Sunny's dislike of her unintelligent and naive stigma caused her to follow Fierceteeth, Preyhunter, and Strongwings in attempt to stop them from selling her and her friends' location to Burn. After meeting her mother and, later, her father, she resolved to be like Thorn, who fixed her problems by doing something about them, instead of like Stonemover, who gave up on a happy life years ago. She returned to the rainforest and her friends with a plan to bring Blaze, Blister, and Burn together in order to end the war. Since realizing that her friends did truly believe in her, and after gaining confidence in herself by being able to stop the war, Sunny has been able to somewhat escape the stigma she dislikes so much. Although still kind, hopeful, and compassionate, Sunny has allowed herself to become more firm, confident, and direct, although she still sometimes feels self-conscious about being taken seriously. Relationships Starflight Sunny is one of the only dragonets who doesn't mind Starflight's lectures, whereas the others are usually annoyed by them. In The Dark Secret, Starflight confessed his love for Sunny, but Sunny was more surprised and unsure of the way she loved him. In The Brightest Night, Sunny thought more about Starflight's feelings towards her, and dealt with confusion as to her feelings towards him. She did tell Starflight she did not know if she loved him or not and that her feelings were a mess. She occasionally had jolts of jealousy whenever Fatespeaker was too close to him, this is likely because Sunny knows Starflight likes her and is perhaps a little bit overprotective or possessive of him. She has a caring and loving personality in a friendly way. Fatespeaker Towards the end of The Dark Secret, when Starflight and Fatespeaker brought Flame to the rainforest, Sunny approached the NightWing and told her she liked the bracelet-like pattern of silver scales on her foreleg. Fatespeaker responded by saying she liked the way Sunny looked, and that all the SandWings she'd met before were 'sort of pale and dusty-looking'. They became good friends the first time they met. As quoted from Glory; "As strangely adorable as you two are, I need you to either go away and discover your twin souls somewhere else, or focus on battle planning with me." ''Occasionally, Sunny feels a little jealous of Fatespeaker because of her affection towards Starflight, implying Sunny might have feelings towards him, or is just a little overprotective or possessive of him due to Starflight having a crush on her. Sunny gets the vibe that Fatespeaker wants Starflight for herself as a friend. Clay Sunny has been shown to care about Clay. She confides in him often. She also seems to rely on him to fix problems she can't solve on her own. Being the smallest of the group, Sunny often climbs up Clay's back to get a better view of things. Starflight claims that Sunny trusts Clay the most, however, given a choice, most of the dragonets would choose Clay over themselves in difficult situations. Sunny said at the end of ''The Brightest Night that she didn't think anyone deserved Clay. Princess Tsunami Sunny is often annoyed that Tsunami thinks of her as just as a silly, naive younger sister. However, she knows that Tsunami cares about her, and looks up to her as a sister figure. Tsunami says that Sunny is like a little sister to the dragonets. In The Brightest Night, ''Sunny was angry with Tsunami because she thought the SeaWing didn't care that she was gone. However, Tsunami showed lots of affection when Sunny came back. Queen Glory Like Tsunami, Glory mostly thinks Sunny as a naive younger sister. However, Glory was very concerned about Sunny when she left the Rainforest Kingdom and seemed very determined to have her back. She also showed affection to Sunny (which Sunny states is very rare) when she got back. Queen Thorn Sunny seemed very attached to her mother Thorn when they met. Thorn also thinks a lot of Sunny and tries to protect her from being injured. Queen Thorn also attempts to save her when she was kept captive by Smolder. Sunny thinks she is the only dragonet of destiny lucky enough to know both of her parents. She keeps drawings of Thorn pinned up in her office/bedroom in Jade Mountain Academy. Stonemover Stonemover, Sunny's father, lives under Jade Mountain and is an animus dragon. Sunny possibly might be upset about having him as a father due to her difference from a normal SandWing, though this hasn't been mentioned. She finds his pessimistic attitude annoying and thinks he sighs too much. But Sunny still deeply cares for her father as shown in "Talons of Power" when Flame attempts to murder Stonemover, (for lying about how he can't fix Flame's scar on his snout) and Sunny is shown sobbing Trivia * Like most SandWings, Sunny is a light eater and has a sharpened sense of hearing; she also has a sharpened sense of smell, as most NightWings do. * Sunny sometimes uses a fighting technique similar to acupressure, in which she stabs her harmless tail onto an opponent's spine. The technique has been described as feeling wrong and chilling, and causes Sunny's enemies to stiffen immediately. * Sunny has at least a basic knowledge of dragon anatomy, as she knew where the vulnerable spot on a dragon's tail was and used this knowledge against Morrowseer in ''The Dragonet Prophecy. * She is the only dragonet of destiny that does not have any biological siblings. * Thorn's pet name for her while she was still in the egg was Beetle, and she is the one of the only known dragons to have a nickname. The others are: Moonwatcher (Moon), Admiral (Ad), Snowfox (Fox) and Magnificent (Maggie). * Sunny was named after Sunshine, Tui T. Sutherland's dog. * Sunny is one of three hybrids alive during the current arc's timeline, and one of eleven named hybrids in total: (herself, Albatross, Commodore, Darkstalker, Firefly, Jewel, Orange, Peacemaker, Tortoiseshell, and Typhoon). * She was technically queen of the SandWings for a short time as she was able to hold the Eye of Onyx in The Brightest Night without being killed by it. This means that she would be a worthy SandWing queen, according to the Eye of Onyx. ** She is distantly related to the IceWing royal family through Darkstalker and Whiteout. ** If Snowfox and Snowflake adopted their successor, it would mean that Sunny is actually the rightful ruler of the Ice Kingdom, since she is biologically related to Queen Diamond. *** She is somehow distantly related to Tsunami as they both have animus IceWing ancestors. *** This means that she is related to four royal families, although distantly, because Darkstalker was briefly the king of the NightWings. * Out of all the Wings of Fire characters, Tui considers Sunny to be the most like herself. * In an interview, Tui confirmed that there is a dragon she has previously introduced who would be perfect for Sunny, however, she said it was a matter of getting them both in the same place. However, Tui did not confirm who this dragon was. * Sunny was the first hybrid, second SandWing, and technically he second NightWing to appear in the series, though in the graphic novel she is mentioned before Starflight. * She is the first hybrid to have a PoV. * Sunny is probably the last Dragonet of Destiny to have shown any love interest (as she shows some affection for Starflight). * Sunny is the only character so far to have the main PoV and the epilogue PoV in the same book. * When the fact that Sunny was a hybrid became public, some people who didn't look closely at the cover of'' The Brightest Night ''got confused and thought that a few NightWing spikes stuck out of her forehead and the middle of her back. * If she has dragonets with a dragon from a different tribe, her dragonets would be a quarter SandWing. Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Royalty